digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Who wants a new season of digimon adventure or tamer ?
kids around world want to know if there be a seven, but if there is, how come not make it more interesting. make a sequel of tamer or frontier.Or even the third season of digimon Adventure, a new beginning, new tamers , new crests and new digimons with their new digi-vices. in the other hand frontier could be about the new kids but intead of being just 6 make it more fun,all 10. Section heading if you have any comments please feel free to share your ideas I changed my mind it should be a new season of Frontier.Frontier is me and my cousin's favorite season I watched when I was young.Bokomon and Neemon should also return too.The main villan should still be Daemon he's just so awesome.Some of the other's fusion spirit digivolutions should be in it.GranDracmon,Barbamon,and Murmukusmon are Daemon's three main minions that is until they are defeated and are replaced with KingChessmon and Queen Chessmon.The Celeastial digimon are the leaders again and Cherubimon is a good guy once again and this time stays that way.KingChessmon and QueenChessmon appear soon in the series serving the similar role to Crusadermon and Dynasmon except a little more comedic,they are basically the "Team Rocket" of Digimon the Next Frontier(Yes thats my idea for the name) but still powerful and are the last digimon they face before Daemon.Daemon's goal is to create an Utlimate Digimon and use it to take over the Digital World.Starting with Darkdramon than Chaosmon then UltimateKhaosmon then Arkadimon than Chronomon (Who's core gets absorbed by Grimmon who in turn becomes ChaosGrimmon then ExoGrimmon.) and finally ShadowSusanoomon a digimon made out of the data of the Dark Digital warriors (the data of the warriors after they were defeated ,which is way they are in spirit form again and new humans must claim the spirits,is how Daemon was able to create this dark duplicates all of them are basically shadow versions of the Digital Warriors except the Warriors of Darkness who is once again Duskmon and its Beast evolution) after each of them were defeated KingChessmon and QueenChessmon keep taking the data before the good guys do to Daemon so he can try again but for the final battle Daemon decides he should be the Ultimate Digimon and absorbs the data to go Super Ultimate and has every single move his previous creations haved (similar to Apocalymon in the last two episodes of digimon),but the heroes defeat them by acheiving Ancient Digivolution (Turning into the orignal Ten Legendary Warriors AncientGrey,AncientVolcamon ETC.) and defeat Daemon.There ten kids each with their own respective warriors but in two separate teams (I am not good with names so I am just gonna refer each as Holder of the respective warriors they have. Example:Holder of Flames aka the one with the fire spirits.) the first group are the main characters and is led by the Holder of Flames his friends are Holder of Winds,Holder of Ice,Holder of Thunder,and Holder of Light.The other team is their rivals (and no they are no villans they both have the same goal to save the Digital World but their leader thinks they can save the digital world all by thereselves and don't worry later the two teams team up.) led by the Holder of Darkness his friends are,Holder of Water,Holder of Earth,Holder of Wood,Holder of Metal.